Lipsticks and similar items are marketed in carded and uncarded forms. In the carded form the lipstick is confined on a supporting card generally by means of a blister molded so as to fit over and enclose the lipstick. In the uncarded form, the lipstick, with its cover in place, is usually placed in a rack with a plurality of similar lipsticks and the customer simply removes the lipstick from the rack. In order to maintain the lipstick in a pure and protected state, the cap of the lipstick is generally sealed in place with a tamper evident or resistant means, such as a shrink band, applied over the junction between the cap and the body of the lipstick housing. Although it is well known to provide a lipstick with a transparent cap as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,489, DeShelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,402, Brown, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,545, Kadoory, when the cap is made from an opaque material to match the rest of the lipstick case, it is impossible for the prospective purchaser to determine the exact shade of the lipstick unless the seal is broken and the cap is removed.
Furthermore, it is desirable that operation of the propelling mechanism of the lipstick be prevented or, at least, discouraged even when the cap is removed to view the lipstick mass to avoid inadvertent damage to the lipstick mass. Removal of the cap of a lipstick case to view the color of the lipstick also removes any physical or mechanical barrier to operation of the propelling mechanism. In addition, some lipstick case designs permit operation of the propelling mechanism with the cap in place in which case the lipstick mass may be inadvertently driven against the inside of the cap causing damage to the lipstick mass.
In the case of carded lipsticks it is also desired to be able to view the actual color of the lipstick. However, in view of the crushable nature of the molded blisters used in such packaging means, protection is still necessary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,006, Bindler, discloses a carded lipstick in which the lipstick and the cap are separately packaged under a blister. A comparatively rigid, transparent plastic sleeve is applied over the extended and exposed lipstick mass to protect the mass within the blister. This sleeve is a simple open ended tube which is discarded before the application of the cap and merely provides crush protection for the lipstick mass. Even in carded or blister packaging it is still desired to prevent inadvertent operation of the propelling mechanism, and Bindler does not provide such prevention.
There is a further desire to reduce the amount of packaging material used for goods in view of both economic and ecological considerations. This is reflected in a move away from carded forms of products as a method of marketing in order to save resources and reduce the amount of material that is discarded and it would be preferred to have a protective means which is equally functional in both carded and uncarded forms of packaging. The tube of Bindler requires a certain degree of rigidity which is not conducive to such a reduction of materials.
Accordingly, applicants herein have invented a new protective undercap and method of sealing and protecting lipsticks which has utility in both carded and uncarded lipsticks and which permits those lipsticks to be sealed for purity and protection while allowing the purchaser to readily view the lipstick so as to accurately determine the shade thereof.
Additionally, the present invention provides a means for preventing the inadvertent extension of the lipstick thereby preventing its coming in contact with the interior of the cap or undercap in the event a prospective purchaser attempts to work the propelling mechanism.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a means whereby the amount of packaging for a lipstick product may be reduced to a minimum without compromising the purity and protection of the product thus meeting the necessary safety and tamper protection requirements as well as new packaging requirements brought about as a result of environmental legislation.